Mindscape Transportation
Power to convert physical matter into thought waves. A sub-power of Reality Warping, opposite of Mental Projection. Not to be confused with Dream Manipulation or Dimensional Storage. Also Called * Astral Lock-up * Dream Prison Capabilities The user can trap things in their mind, where the subject is rendered under the power of the user’s imagination. The user can release objects from the mindscape at will, and collect items. Applications *﻿Trap people in their mind. *Trap people in their minds during their sleep. *Store items in a dimension in their brain. *Telepaths may hesitate to use their telepathy as their mind might be sucked into the user. *User can siphon psionic energy. *Minor immunity to psychic attacks. *Drain powers of the people trapped in the user's mind. *Certain users may actually be able to enter the mind of another and travel through their subconscious or the realms of one's imagination. Variations Alternate Reality is the name of two similar abilities. The first is the ability to psychically generate realities, or “frequencies” of imagination within the mind, and to project consciousnesses into one’s own mind or one’s own mind into the imaginations of others. The second entails the presence of an actual alternate universe within the mind, which changes according to the will of the user. If one with either of these abilities touches or mentally contacts a subject before entering the alternate reality, they can even bring other consciousnesses to the reality. *If the user left a passenger in the alternate reality, the passenger’s mind would be trapped there, until retrieved by the user. **Note: The user’s mind can divide into as many mindscapes as the user can remember (mental strength increases over time); this mental schism does not cause mental disorders (dementia, schizophrenia, multiple-personality disorder) or any other side effects, because the user’s mind is adapted for such use. *Note: The user can shift from any one mindscape to another with only the slightest concentration needed. If the user uses this ability, either his mind can keep the body running (similar to, or employing, False Cognition) so it is not left inert and open to harm, or it goes into a state of Dormition. *Note: If the user’s body keeps going as he enters his alternate reality, then the only time the user goes into a full trance to explore his mental reality is when he is asleep. Users Self level *Some users omnipotent, can create a dimension within the imagination and put universes and multiverses even within his own mind, that can only be applied to users of infinite power *If the user is omnipresent it may be present within your subconscious and even within the dimension, universe or multiverse, the user can place inside your mind Known Users Gallery File:Heroes-thewall_1265122761.jpg|Matt Parkman (Heroes) has locked Sylar up in his own mind. After Peter goes in to get him they both get trapped behind this mental wall. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Transportation Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Arts Category:Magical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Spatial Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Article stubs Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Imprisonment Abilities